Aedan Ashcroft
Introduction While some can say that they aspire to hold the hand of power, such a claim cannot be made by Aedan Ashcroft. He came in to this world without so much as a wail for the first short days of his life. His mother liked to say he was not sure if he liked this world yet so he was contemplating what he had to say about it. Barely twenty and four years of age, the young paladin’s short years had afforded him a rare juxtaposition of death and destruction set against equal parts pride and glory. Early Years Born the second son to Edward and Elizabeth, Aedan’s birth was something of a miracle. For many years the couple worked to have more children after the successful birth of their first son, seeking to secure their lineage and the continued glory of House Ashcroft for centuries to come. But when complications arose during the birth of Aedan’s sister, Cassandra, it seemed an unlikely thing that Elizabeth would ever carry a child to term again. Fifteen years after the birth of Edward II, the formidable Edward I would hold within his hands a newborn son. For seven years to follow Aedan lived happily in his brother’s shadow; the heir apparent afforded every luxury as he was molded to take over the House when the time came. Aedan would not sit idle in the shadow, falling victim to the trappings of complacency as many second sons do. He would study at his brother’s side, learning the necessary political methods needed to ensure the safety of their House, home, and peoples. For Aedan, it was a welcome turn of fate’s hand that his brother was born before him. Aedan wished for nothing more than the glory of battle and kneeled in humble thanks to the Light daily that he would not be left to the dutiful propriety a life of politics would afford Edward. Youth Happening upon boyhood during the regrettable events that took place during the Third War, Aedan was sent to live with his uncle while his father and brother set out to join the frontlines. While in the care of the battle hardened though injured former General William Stoneshield, he nearly died several times due to sickness. William often cursed and muttered when he thought his nephew could not hear him, calling him "a weakling, sickly child that would never amount to anything." William Stoneshield even accused his sister of infidelity on occasion, unable to reconcile the thought such a sickly, quiet child could be of Stoneshield-Ashcroft blood alone. In time that would change. As Aedan grew older he grew tall and thick-muscled. A quick wit and considerable intellect combined with an above average aptitude for swordplay soon began to sway William’s thoughts about his nephew. However fond he had grown of Aedan, the seeds of animosity had already been planted. In the absence of his father and brother, Aedan became very protective of his sister as she grew older. Life was not easy for the two by any means. William Stoneshield was a hard man to live with and pushed his family to the brink of retaliation, constantly berating them and treating them with a cold distance. He ever expected more than they could ever achieve, settling fantastical expectations upon them- such that no human could ever reach. Training and The Third War Sent to ward in Stormwind at 11, Aedan began to study with an elite unit of Paladins under the command of Garic Lightsworn. In addition to field training, Aedan learned a lesson he had not expected-what dangerous waters court life could be. The next years of his life would be spent endeavoring to erase the favor his noble heritage had afforded him, and he would gain the respect of his peers for never using it to his advantage. He studied hard, not only with sword and shield but with books, pen and sharpened his mind as well. The life of a soldier did not permit him with a stable life behind stone walls amidst ornate tapestries and fanciful courtiers. For the next years of his life travel was a constant. By the time he was 16 he had seen most of Northrend from the Nexus to Naxxramas and back again. Even a few months spent in Icecrown would see him reunited with his father and brother, though only for a few short weeks. After the defeat of the Lich King Aedan would make a brief return to Stonewatch, reunited there with his father, mother, sister, and brother. For several years the family resided in relative peace. The Lords of Redridge had returned much to the delight of their people, and many festivals were had in celebration of their great victory. Love and Loss During the time of peace Aedan was eventually knighted and given the official title Lord of Stonewatch. He spent several months roaming the world by land and by sea. A natural charisma and affinity to lead ensured he was never wanting for company or coin. Eventually, his travels returned him to Stormwind, where met the woman that would become his future wife. It was not love at first site. In fact, Aedan much prefered the training fields to her company which infuriated her to no end. For two months negotiations were at hand to join their noble houses via a marriage between them. Upon her name day the hand of fate would again play a card Aedan did not expect. He was, after all, expected to give her a gift and did. While others gave her silks and jewelry, Aedan offered a simple, solitary flower. When she demanded he show her where such a rare and beautiful gift had been plucked, the moments to follow would ever be knows as the impetus of their love story. Short months later the two were married, the ceremony to rival any the Eastern Kingdoms had ever seen. Theirs was a love to rival that of the storybooks, and for a moment everything in the world was right as rain. The two would endure a short winter together before they started to notice something was amiss. Dizzy spells would plague the new Lady of Stonewatch from time to time, and over the months that would follow she grew tired faster then her young years should have allowed. She would survive the diagnosis of a rare heart complication by mere weeks, perishing before Aedan's eyes and taking with her his heart and soul. The Cataclysm WIP Reclaiming Stonewatch Keep WIP Whispers of New Stonewatch WIP Category:Characters Category:House of Ashcroft Category:Human Category:Stormwindian